If tomorrow never comes
by Eliza-angel
Summary: A little thought enters Gibbs' mind after one very long day... R&R... established GAbby


_Disclaimer: not mine^^_

_A huge thank to ncislove for taking the time to beta_

_This is just a little thing that came into my mind after listening to much Garth Brooks *gg*_

_Hope you like it!_

_R&R!_

--

-

_If tomorrow never comes_

_-  
_

It was far after midnight when Gibbs unlocked the front door of the house.

He was exhausted, physical and mentally.

With slow movements he turned, closed and locked the door, not bothering to switch on the light.

-

He dropped his key to the chest of drawers next to the entrance and finally, after a lot of internal debating he convinced his feet to move.

In front of the stairs he came to another halt.

While his hand got a hold of the handrail, his tired eyes looked up the stairs and wondered briefly if he would get his feet all the way up.

Eventually he succeeded.

-

He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights downstairs and he wouldn't do it upstairs.

Two reasons why, first he knew his way around in his house and second it only would wake up the beautiful dark angel sleeping in their bed, not less exhausted than he was.

He had sent her home earlier with the simple sentence 'You better sleep when I get home'.

The fact that she went home without a word, showed him just how tired she had been.

-

Quietly he opened the bedroom door and slipped in.

There she was, on the bed turning uneasy from one side to the other.

The light from outside the window illuminated the room just enough to see her beautiful face tense and her forehead furrowed.

It was a sight which greeted him often lately, especially when he arrived home later than her.

-

While he rounded the front of the bed to walk to her side, he got rid of his jacket, his polo and the tee he wore beneath it.

He stopped shortly and placed the items of clothing onto the gothic style chest Abby had brought with when she had moved in.

Before he went on to move to her side, he opened his shoelaces and got rid of his shoes as well.

-

Her rapid movements stopped as soon as his hand came in contact with her skin.

His fingertips moved over her forehead tenderly brushing the strands of hair out of her face.

Without waking up she relaxed into his touch and mumbled his name into the darkness.

Gibbs bent down and softly kissed her cheek before he got to his feet again, walking to the bathroom.

He didn't need much time to do his normal bathroom routine, a few minutes later he was back on his way to the bed.

-

Glad to see, Abby was still asleep, still relaxed and in the same position she had been in when he left for the bathroom.

Even a soft smile was visible.

-

While he lowered his back to the mattress, a wave of pain shot from his lower back over his neck straight to his temples.

Not really surprising after 48 hours work without a break.

He didn't even want to know how many kinks there were.

He suppressed a groan and tried to relax for a moment.

When Jethro felt Abby move, he opened his eyes again.

She was still fast asleep. It seemed her smile had increased.

-

She looked so peaceful right that moment. Her hand moved closer to his body.

Abs let out a content sigh, when her fingers found their goal, and slept on with a dreamy expression visible.

He couldn't help it; he had to watch her sleep. His mind was suddenly to busy to let him drift of into an earned slumber.

--

Did she know how much he loved her?

He wasn't good in emotional things like that.

He had said it out loud one time, other than that he signed it on a daily basis and showed her how much he cared.

-

Suddenly Abby's voice became audible, mumbling some incoherent words, therewith disturbing his train of thoughts.

It seemed Abby had a very good dream. At least compared the obviously not-so-good one she had experienced before he came home.

When he came to think of it, she seemed always restless when she was alone in bed, asleep before he got home. It was almost like nightmares were haunting her.

Lately he began to wonder more often if he might was the cause of those nightmares.

Not exactly him, but the worry he knew she had stored in the back of her mind.

-

A soft sigh became audible and a thought entered his mind.

What if ever should her nightmare become reality, what if something would happen to him?

Would she know how much he loved her?

Would she know she had made his life worth to live?

Would she know that she gave him his smile back?

Would the love he gave her be enough to last a lifetime, her lifetime?

-

Once he had lost the ones he loved.

He was sure he hadn't showed them how much he did; at least that was what his heart told him.

When he was at home he had told them how much he had loved them every single day, but he had been too often not at home.

Too often he hadn't had the chance to say the three magic words to his late wife and child.

He couldn't take the chance with Abby.

Not with the person who gave him his life back.

Not really thinking about it, he outstretched his arm and softly shook her shoulder till her eyes opened.

-

Sleepily she stared into his face.

"Jethro?" Her voice was quizzical and heavy with sleep.

At first he couldn't get his mouth to work, instead he looked into her from minute to minute more awake eyes and entangled his fingers with hers.

Not before Abby spoke up again he found his voice again.

"What's wrong Jethro?"

He didn't answer her question; instead he finally said what he should have said every single day she was with him.

"Abby, my Abs. I love you so much."

She tried to sit up but he pulled her closer, embracing her, leaving just enough space to look her into her beautiful green eyes.

"You are all I need Abby, you are my life. I'm not complete when we don't see each other for a while." He took a breath. "I'm grumpier when I don't get a chance to see your smile. I'm lost when I don't feel your lips on mine for too long. I feel empty when your arms don't find the time to snatch a hug from me."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jethro kissed them away.

"Abby I love you."

Between sobs she answered. "I love you too."

His hands moved to her cheeks. Both thumbs dried the tears before he let his lips tenderly capture hers.

A little while later he pulled her closer.

Her arm found their way around his torso while her leg moved between his.

Her face was resting between his shoulder and his neck while her forehead touched the pillow.

-

She never had doubted his feelings for her but hearing him saying all those things was just overwhelming and breathtaking.

Both lay there for a while, wide awake, tenderly stroking one another while Jethro every so often repeated the three words she had longed to hear again for such a long time.

From time to time the shared a tender kiss, knowing they were loved, before they finally fell asleep together.

_FIN._

--

What you think? Let me know ;)...


End file.
